


2. Insomniac

by BluDrgnTrvlr14



Series: Archived works [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Old old writing, Yeah no Kate lived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluDrgnTrvlr14/pseuds/BluDrgnTrvlr14
Summary: Melissa can't sleep
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Original Female Character
Series: Archived works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082660





	2. Insomniac

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a prompt list on deviantart called "435 Writing Prompts". I'm not sure if it is still there.
> 
> A/N at end

Spring, 2005 

The stars shown brightly, even through the city smog. In the distance, car horns and other city sounds could be heard. Melissa shivered as a cool breeze passed her by, chilling her without effort through her sleeper shorts and tank top. 

"Gibbs will kill me if he finds out I let you get past me." 

Melissa jumped at her friend's voice. Turning around, she found herself face to face with Tony DiNozzo. The field agent had his arms crossed, something Melissa knew was a contradiction to his small grin and somewhat joking tone. 

"I just really needed some air, Tony," she replied quietly with a sad smile. "A lot happened today and... I feel like it could have gone so much worse," she finished in a near whisper. 

Tony stepped closer, not saying anything. He bumped his shoulder against Melissa's, letting her know he was there, to talk or cry or whatever she needed. 

"I keep seeing what could have happened to Timmy and Kate," she said after a long while. She leaned against her friend. "He came so close to killing them." 

Tony could feel her shaking, although he didn't know if it was from the cold or from the memories. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. When the shaking didn't stop he started to lead her back inside the building. 

"Gibbs called, it's actually what woke me up," he added. At Melissa's fearful look he flashed a real grin. "They're both okay. He was calling to let us know McGee will be back in the office tomorrow and that Kate's staying at the hospital a while longer." 

Melissa nodded as they reached her apartment. Tony let her go and let them back in with the spare key she had given him for the time being. Both silently headed to the kitchen, Melissa stopping along the way to pick up her phone. 

"Coffee?" Tony asked while filling up the kettle. 

Melissa shook her head absentmindedly as she listened to her girlfriend's message. He just shrugged and measured out enough instant coffee mix for himself. He pushed her a glass of water and watched as she relaxed to whoever's voice was on the other side of the line. They both sat for a while in companionable silence before Melissa stood. 

"I'm gonna try getting some sleep," she said. 

Tony nodded with a small smile as she left the kitchen. He followed suit after he finished his coffee, flicking off the light on the way to the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> I stand firmly in the fanfic world where Kate lived (and got together with Gibbs). And now you know where Melissa lives, as far as fanfic universes go.
> 
> Any reviews, questions, or comments are welcome but I am moderating them. I stopped writing for nearly four years after a particularly nasty review back on FF.


End file.
